There are many different types of liquid dispensers. Soap dispensers, for example, are used commonly in our homes and workplaces. A conventional household soap dispenser consists of a housing which holds a package of liquid soap sitting squarely on a flat surface, such as a table or counter. The package of soap usually comes with a feeding tube, which is placed on a holding base. When a user merely presses a cover or a handle with a finger, a small amount of liquid soap for cleaning is released into a hand of a user.
Similar dispensers are used to store and dispense many other types of liquids and materials. For example, glue dispensers have been widely used in building construction, decoration, electronics, motor vehicles, parts applications, and container industries. Unlike soap dispensers, which sit squarely on a flat surface when used, other industrial dispensers need to be held by the user during use. Such devices dispense materials such as caulk, cement, glue, liquid nails, paints, enamels, urethane, vinyl, polyester, epoxy and other plastics or resins. These different compositions have different densities. Regardless, an effective caulk gun must be capable of delivering the various compositions with uniformity.
Caulk is commonly a used compound for home repair and the like. The compound or caulk is typically applied to militate against liquid and air from penetrating the interface between building components. A caulking gun or dispenser is used to hold a cartridge containing caulk and cause the caulk to be dispensed from a nozzle on the cartridge. Caulk dispensers typically include a front and back handle forming a handle assembly that is squeezed together by the user to generate force for forcing caulk, adhesives, etc. contained within the tube out through the tip of the tube.
In prior art caulking guns, the actuator or plunger for forcing the caulk from the cartridge containing caulk is caused to move in an axial direction toward the cartridge nozzle while the cartridge remains fixed. As the cartridge containing caulk is emptied, the weight of the remaining caulk is concentrated at one end of the cartridge. Moreover, although the handle assembly allows the user to generate this force with one hand, the handle grips of the caulk gun are typically hard and can generate uncomfortable compression injuries to the inner surface of the user's hands if used for an extended period of time. Interestingly, current dispensers have only one trigger and one handle. This makes it much more difficult to hold the handle while pulling the trigger in order to apply the compound accurately and appropriately.
An object of the invention is to produce a compounder dispenser which has two trigger members thereby making it much easier to use. Another object of the invention is to produce a compounder dispenser which is economical and simple in structure, having the ability to be placed upright on a flat surface. Still another object of the invention is to produce a compounder dispenser which is surprisingly well balanced thus enabling the user longer duty cycles without undue fatigue. Another object of the invention is to produce a compounder dispenser where the user is able to insert and remove the cartridge containing caulk with ease.